


Dialing Dublin

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: These are some random fics I've written and collected. Ignore this first chaptor its an old piece that I'm just placeing on here to establish my existance. Trust me the next few are much better.





	Dialing Dublin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


Harry Potter climbed aboard the Hogwarts express for the first time. He heaved on his trunk and climbed the steps slowly. *Clunk* the trunk was caught in the narrow doorway.

"Hello, need some help?" A boy with terrifically bright red hair and freckles was grinning at him.

"Sure," Harry turned around to get the other end when he bumped into someone, "ahhh!"

"Ah, George I see you've made it past the first years in record time, I didn't even hear a compliment or helpful suggestion that doesn't seem like you."

"I'm saving helpful suggestions for when the helpless and hopeless first years get lost. And anyways I didn't have time to I was trying to find you. You'll never guess what I heard. Draco Malfoy is on this train it's a rumor but can you imagine if he were. Oh' the glory in meeting him."

"Draco Malfoy, really?"

"Er...who's Draco?" Harry asked a little sheepishly.

"Did you live with muggles before coming here?" Fred asked.

"Yea, my mum and dad died."

"That's awful," muttered George.

"Anyway," Fred began, "Draco was the most helpful servant that made it possible for Lord Voldemort to rise in power," He stated like a well-known fact.

"And Lord Voldemort if you don't know either, muggles can be a little sheltered, is the one who made it possible to rake the school of filth. In other words no muggle-borns are allowed."

"Oh, right," Harry quickly replied.

Fred and George found Harry an empty compartment and left him alone in his thoughts. He searched his brain to see if he could remember a man named Voldemort. He was interrupted by what he could only assume was the twin’s brother.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

The compartment door slid open again and a light sandy-haired boy walked in, "erm... do you mind if I sit?"

"Is it really you? Draco Malfoy? The youngest member of the death eaters?" Ron's jaw dropped with a flabbergasted expression.

"Ah...well...ah," he gave a half-hearted smile.

"Do you really have it...the…The dark mark?" Ron lowered his voice as he offered Draco his seat forcing Harry to squish against the window.

"Ha yah," he smiled before sitting down and raising his sleeve. Harry looked at the wriggling snake of Draco's arm. It moved its head around the skull in a slow writhing way.

As Harry stared he seemed to be drawn towards the blackened skin. As if he was remembering a distant dream but couldn't quite get the whole thing. He felt it was important but decided to give up trying to think of its meaning. Instead he settled down to talking with Draco. It's not like the dark mark would haunt him for the rest of his life. It probably wouldn't affect him at all, not the least bit. Except that it might reappear on his arm not only Draco's. It did look pretty cool.


End file.
